


salt

by GayRubixCube



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Incorrect Quotes, because it was needed, exactly one (1) to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRubixCube/pseuds/GayRubixCube
Summary: an incorrect quote. that's it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	salt

Larry: Connor can you pass the salt?  
Connor: I don't know dad can you pass away?  
Zoe: TOO MUCH SALT-

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through umbrella academy quotes and I saw this and it was *perfect*


End file.
